


Constructs

by Koe



Category: Goodbye Chains
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never a minute alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructs

_That mouth. Those lips, wrapped around…_ Colin takes a firmer grip and lets familiar fantasies flow: _dark brown eyes, lids half closed, watching teasingly from between his knees…_

Like they are now: inches away from his face, peeking over his left shoulder.

 _“Damn it, Banquo!!!”_ Colin closes his fists over the revealing evidence and shouts at the top of his lungs. “You infernal specter, or whatever you are! Can’t I have one minute alone?”

“Love you too.” Banquo laughs, gives him a quick peck on the cheek and evaporates - annoyingly - again.

Colin zips up with a sigh. _Damn that bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> A gift drabble made for the authors of the wonderful and gripping webcomic “Goodbye Chains”.


End file.
